Drunk
by dorydafish
Summary: Blame it on the Alcohol speculation.  Kurt is drunk.  Karofsky isn't.  '"I'm not going to kill you," Dave said firmly. "Well good, I didn't really want bloodstains on these clothes."' ONE SHOT!


_**I'm having trouble wording my next chapter of Our Broken Fairytale so…I figured this may help me along…**_

_**My version of how I would love Blame it on the alcohol to go. Though I bet we are left Daveless again…**_

_**I was at least hoping for a 'Dave walks past Finn and nods' moment in comeback. He didn't even have to talk. I WOULD HAAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH 2 SECONDS of Dave!**_

* * *

He knew there was a party at Berry's house. The girl with the gay dads. Was that even normal to have two gay dads? Dave didn't know, but during the rare times that he didn't hate himself Dave was comforted by the fact that if he chose to go down that path, there was a chance he could be happy. But he'd already decided that he wouldn't go down that road. He's already decided that he would keep his head down, focus on football and somehow get to college. Maybe he would date a couple of girls and get married. Okay so the part of falling in love wouldn't happen, but he could live with that. Not everyone got to fall in love anyway. And besides, love was overrated. He didn't need anyone else. Why open yourself to being hurt when there was no need to?

He'd let his fucking guard down once, and look what happened. Hummel had practically announced Dave's gayness in front of everyone on the stairwell and his toy boy. Is it any wonder that he went psycho and threatened to kill him? Not that he could even kill anyone. He was a seventeen year old Lima loser. Yeah, he could throw a couple of punches, but actual murder? Dave thought Hummel was stupid for even believing the empty threat. But he had believed it. And left. Just like that. Dave never saw him again.

Thank fuck, Hummel had the sense to keep the kiss a secret.

Hudson had invited him to the party. That boy just didn't now when to give up. So he had danced at the halftime show with the rest of the gleeks, it didn't mean that Dave wanted to join them. Fuck, even if he wanted to join them, he couldn't. Not after he'd worked so hard to keep everything just right. But Hudson insisted that if he'd come to the party he would get to know everyone and realise that they aren't too bad. As if that would change Dave's mind about joining Glee.

Dave didn't know what made him get into his car and drive to the Berry household. It definitely wasn't the thought of seeing Hummel again. He didn't even care about Hummel. Okay, so he'd fucked up and kissed him, but that didn't mean Dave liked the way his hair was so cute or that his lips were so kissable. He'd only leant in for the second kiss because he thought that Hummel was game. And he really hadn't even given a fuck that Hummel had pushed him away.

He didn't care.

It wasn't a big deal.

It wasn't as if he'd wanted to kiss that boy for ages and just snapped.

Dave got out of the car and leant again the front. He watched the house for a while, listening to the music playing and what sounded like a drunken screech. He could go in there and say hi. If they were all drunk they would probably even invite him in with open arms. Hudson definitely would. But then there was always the problem of Hummel.

He stiffened when he say Hummel's boy toy through the window. Fuck. That guy had wormed his way into Hummel's friends. They probably all loved him and even if Dave was to join glee club and apologise to Hummel, deep down he knew that toy boy would always be there to remind him of what he couldn't have.

Not that he wanted Hummel.

He really didn't.

And he didn't want to be there.

Dave sighed before turning away from the house and opening the front door of his car. He would just go home and pretend none of this happened.

"HEY!" Dave froze when he recognised the voice behind him. Shit. This was not meant to happen. He was mean to go back home and no-one was meant to see him. "HEY KAROFSKY!"

Dave turned and sure enough, Kurt Hummel was staggering down the driveway and towards Dave. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BEEFCAKE?" His face was red with anger and alcohol. Dave had never seen him look so wild before. It was kind of intimidating.

"I'm just going Hummel. Go back inside." Dave didn't want to cause a fight. He didn't want to make things any worse than he had. Hummel didn't deserve it, even though he used to blame all of his own gayness on Hummel, he'd come to realise that it really wasn't his fault.

As Hummel got closer, he wagged a finger in front of Dave as if he was telling off a small child. "You can't tell me what to do! I can do damn well as I please. You, Karofsky, are a bully. And I'm not scared of you anymore."

Dave couldn't help but stand a bit taller and loom over the boy. He didn't know why but something about the boy in front of him made him fucked up in the head. "Is that right?"

Kurt too, stood as tall as he could, showing Karofsky just how much he had grown in the last four months. "Yeah, you can toss me in the dumpster or shove me or even kill me. I don't care. You're a horrible nasty boy and if it means I have to die in order for you to be locked up for years, then I'm prepared to sacrifice my life."

Dave shook his head. Hummel looked serious. "How big of you. Your drunk Hummel. You don't have a clue what you're talking about." The singer was crazy if he thought that Dave would literally murder him right there in front of Rachel's house. How could the boy not understand how desperate he was when he made that comment?

"Yes I do. You threatened to kill me. So kill me." Kurt spoke in a confident voice despite swaying slightly from side to side. It looked like he was struggling to keep his balance. "Did you hear me? I don't give a fuck."

"I'm not going to kill you," Dave said firmly, willing the boy in front of him to believe him.

Hummel paused in contemplation before he grinned. "Well good, I didn't really want bloodstains on these clothes."

Dave raised an eyebrow, confused at the conversation. Wasn't Kurt angry with him just seconds ago? "Okay, I'll be off then…" He turned to face his car again.

But the smaller boy spoke again causing Dave to face him. "Did you like me? Or did you kiss me because I was the only guy you could kiss?"

Dave clenched his jaw. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. He never wanted to have this conversation. Especially with Hummel. He just hoped that Hummel was drunk enough to forget this ever happened. "I liked you," he said through gritted teeth, looking at the empty road to avoid Hummel's expression. He didn't want to see the other boy disgusted at the thought. He replayed his words in his head and realised he'd never really even admitted his crush on Hummel to himself let alone out aloud.

When Dave looked back, the Dalton boy had his head cocked to one side and it seemed like he was studying Dave's face. "Why couldn't you have been nice? We could have been great together if you were a nice jock. We could have been kings at McKinley. Ruled the school. But you're just mean and horrible and I want nothing to do with you."

Dave winced even though the words were expected; it still hurt a tiny bit. "We were never going to be together." Though he said the words out aloud, he meant the comment to be more for him than Hummel.

Either way, the kid wasn't listening as he changed the subject. "Blaine kissed Rachel. I know it doesn't mean anything. It was during a game of spin the bottle. But it kind of hurt you know. He's the love of my life and just because he hasn't realised it yet, it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt watching him kiss someone else. Even if it was a girl."

Dave didn't need to hear this shit. He didn't care about Hummel's toy boy Blaine and whether or not he had kissed Berry. He didn't want to know that Hummel was in love with this guy. "Hummel, you really need to go back inside. Blaine's probably wondering where you've got to." Fuck. He just wanted to get out of there. Was that too much to ask?

"No. Let him wonder. Absence makes the heart grow fonder right?" Kurt smiled taking another step to Dave. They were less than a meter away now. Dave thought that if anyone was to look out of the window of Berry's house, they could get the impression that Dave was trying to start something.

He was the bad guy. Why couldn't Hummel just drop it? "Just go back to being scared of me Hummel. We make sense that way."

Kurt licked his lips. Dave noticed that they looked a bit swollen. A knot formed at the pit of his stomach when he wondered if Hummel had kissed anyone during the game. Dave watched as he lifted a hand to Dave's arm. "I'm going to kiss you now," Hummel whispered.

"WHAT?" said Dave, backing away from Hummel. The last thing he needed was Fancy's lips on his.

"I want to kiss you. But not how you lip raped me like last time. That's why I'm warning you." Dave felt Kurt's hand absentmindedly stroking his forearm up and down.

Lip rape? Fuck that. All he'd done was kiss him. He had just wanted to kiss him. He'd even let Kurt push him way when he realised that Hummel hadn't wanted the kiss. And now he wanted to kiss Dave? "No."

"Please let me kiss you Karofsky. You can kill me after if you want." Hummel was getting closer still.

Dave grew annoyed. Why was he bringing up the threat again? "I'm not going to kill you Hummel. Would you get it into your thick head?"

Fuck. Hummel was moving closer towards him. "Please," he begged, eyes glossed over from alcohol levels in his bloodstream. Dave was too mesmerised by his Hummel's voice to back away any more and closed his eyes as he felt Hummel's fast breath on his face before their lips made contact. Kurt sloppily kissed him and Dave let him, but he made no attempt to respond. "Please kiss back," Kurt murmured through breaths.

Dave knew it was wrong. Hummel was drunk. Didn't that count as assault or something? But all thoughts went out of his head when Kurt sucked on his bottom lip. Giving in, he kissed back as best he could, increasing the pressure enough but not too much, so Hummel could pull away at anytime. Dave tasted coke and vodka. Hummel however, just pulled him closer, wrapping his hands around Dave's neck drawing the larger boy towards him. Dave knew this was getting too intense. Reluctantly, he detached the other boy's lips from him. Kurt whimpered but didn't remove his arms from around Dave's neck. Instead, he moved his lips to Dave's ear. "This is what we could have had."

Dave didn't know why, but he felt dirty. Used. Like he was being teased.

Kurt cupped his face and smiled lazily. "Don't be sad Karofsky. I like to think in an alternative universe, we are happy together."

Dave didn't stop staring at the boy until he unexpected puked all over Dave's sneakers. Kurt looked at the mess in confusion as he leaned his forehead against Dave's chest.

I deserved that, thought Dave.

_**

* * *

How random is this…so random right?**_

_**It's like nothing, there's no point to this at all…**_

_**No character development. I'm going to put it down to a random stolen moment from Blame it on the alcohol episode.**_

_**So REVIEW! That would be great :D**_

_**And obviously Kurt is soooooo OOC because…well…he's drunk and everyone does weird stuff when their drunk...**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
